1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blending equipment adapted to mix various sorts of raw cotton in a blending process of a cotton spinning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional blending equipment, there is a lower conveyor airduct suspended from the ceiling of a blending bin, and an outlet directed laterally of the airduct is turned relative to the peripheral wall like a cycle fan so that materials are scattered out of the outlet.
In the case of such an arrangement as described above, the materials spread from the outlet into the blending bin are accumulated in a ring-like manner on the floor (as indicated at C' in FIG. 3) or accumulated in a one-sided manner close to the peripheral wall (as indicated at C" in FIG. 3). Consequently, in the orderly clearing away of cotton accumulated within the blending bin from side edges thereof and preparing it to produce the prepared cotton, the ratio of mixture becomes uneven in various portions.